Mine
by Cybra
Summary: I don't like the weird-smelling human.  He smells like hunters who'll take what's mine.   Gift for lightning bird set from a cat's POV


Mine  
by Cybra

**A/N: **A gift fic for the truly amazing lightning bird. I own two cats and I know for certain that if you are not one of that cat's people, you won't always be welcomed. They have to decide if they like you or not. So when I re-read the line "Einstein likes me" in "Kewel Off", I rubbed my hands together, chortled, and got to work writing this madness. Set in her version of the _FusionFall _universe. Also, writing an animal's perspective? Haaaaaaard.

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to their individual creators with the setting of _FusionFall_ belonging to Cartoon Network.

I like my human. He's mine, and I love to curl up on his lap while he pets me. He has just the right size lap, knows how to scratch me the right way, and smells like the slick stuff that I get on my paws in his big cold den.

The big male human is also mine. So are the three flying female humans and the green human with horns. Mine, mine, mine.

Sometimes, my human will have other humans with him. They aren't mine, so I ignore them as long as they don't hunt what's mine.

I was sitting on the beeping table and sniffing one of the little squares that pop up after you step on them when a new human came.

"Hey, Dex!"

My human instantly stopped pushing the little squares and turned to see the other human. "Ben! You didn't tell me you were coming back so soon!"

"Wanted it to be a surprise. Did it work?"

My human crossed his arms. "You know you're supposed to report in."

"And I _did_...to your dad. I just asked him not to say anything."

This human wasn't mine, so I decided to ignore him like usual. Instead I laid down on the beeping table.

"So that's your cat?"

"No, I simply enjoy keeping other people's pets in my laboratory."

"Okay, okay, that was a dumb question. Can I pet him?"

"If he'll let you."

The new human came over to me and held out his hand. I leaned forward to sniff.

This human smelled _wrong._ There were all sorts of smells on him, creatures with claws and teeth bigger than mine, hunters larger than me who would want to eat my human.

I was on my feet and arched my back. _Hiss!_

"Uh, Ben? You might want to-"

I swiped with my claws.

"YE-OUCH!"

* * *

The wrong-smelling human came back the next day, his hand still wearing the piece of false skin my human had put on the wound. I growled at him the whole time and puffed myself up, warning him that hunting what was mine wouldn't be tolerated.

I started hissing when he came toward me again.

"Face it: He just doesn't like you."

"Why? I didn't do anything to him." The wrong-smelling human reached out again, jerking his hand back when I swiped again. He made the face my human makes when he's unhappy. "I don't get it."

"He's just a cat, Ben."

The wrong-smelling human finally moved away from me, but I continued hissing and raced over to my human as he approached. I spit at him.

"Oh, come on!"

"It's nothing to get upset over."

"But they always do this!" The wrong-smelling human waved his hands around. "Dogs, cats, whatevers! If it's somebody's pet, it doesn't like me!"

"What about that Galvanic Mechamorph symbiote?"

"You mean Ship? Okay, _he_ likes me, but he's already weird."

"...True." My human reached down to pet me, but I still grumbled at the weird-smelling human. "I'm sure he just needs to get used to you."

* * *

No matter how many times I warned him off, the weird-smelling human kept coming back. I didn't like him. If he brought me tuna, I didn't eat it. If he brought me toys, I didn't play with them. I knew he'd start hunting my human the moment my back was turned.

One day my human was in bed with the smell of sickness on him. I curled up next to him and purred to keep him happy while he slept.

Then the weird-smelling human showed up. He held up his hands as I growled at him.

"I'm not gonna hurt him. I promise. Scout's honor." He made some sort of sign with his hand. "I just want to check up on him and then I'll go."

I didn't stop growling as he came closer. It only softened when my human started to shiver.

I was torn. My human was cold, but I had to protect him from this strange hunter. What was I supposed to do?

The weird-smelling human came well in range, reaching out to my human. I swiped and bit again and again, and I saw the weird-smelling human's teeth as he hissed in pain. But he didn't stop coming.

Then he took the blanket and pulled it up over my human like the big male human did earlier. My human shivered for a little more before settling back down.

The weird-smelling human rubbed at the wounds I gave him, giving me an unhappy look. Then he left the room leaving me with my human to think.

* * *

I saw the weird-smelling human again much later. He tensed a little when he saw me but didn't leave my human.

I stalked over to him and gave him a sniff. He still smelled like creatures with teeth and claws. But he took care of my human like the big male human or the flying females or the green human with horns instead of hunting him.

I stared at him for a few minutes before rubbing my head against his hand, shoving it on top of me. I didn't purr but I didn't hiss either.

"See? He just had to get used to you."

I don't like the smells on the weird-smelling human, but putting my scent on him made him mine.


End file.
